The Music Idols Movie
The Music Idols Movie is the first movie. Summary Plot The singer is a middle-aged couple who run an orphanage. the man tells the orphans a story about the Music Idols and Tune Town, their home in the clouds. In the story, Haku and Cul travel looking for people to cheer up. They meet Miki and Yuu, two lonely orphaned children, who lost their parents in a car accident. Haku and Cul introduce themselves and remind the children of their ambitions, but neither of them are interested. At an amusement park, Lui spots a magician's apprentice named Chris. While unloading a trunk of goods for his master, Bruno, Chris finds an old book with a diary-style lock. When he unlocks it, an evil spirit appears as Lapis, and starts corrupting him. With his help, it lays waste to the park, and begins a quest to remove all caring from the world. Back at Tune Town, some of the other people are working on their new invention: the Rainbow Rescue Beam, a portal that can send anyone to Earth and back. The two Music Idol kids belonging to Gumi, Nana and Dex, interfere with it and bring forth a group of unexpected visitors: Haku, Cul, Miki, and Yuu. The people introduce themselves to the duo, and give them a tour of their home. Lui returns on his now out of control Rainbow Roller just before a "Cloud Quake" caused by Lapis, which ruins Tune Town. He informs the others of Chris's troubles on Earth. Using the Rainbow Rescue Beam, he sends Miki and Yuu to the park, along with Haku and Cul. They end up in the Forest of Feelings when the portal malfunctions. From a nearby river, the rest of the idols begin searching for them aboard a cloud ship called the Cloud Clipper, leaving behind Miku, Kaito, Gumi and the kids in Tune Town. Within the Forest, the duo and their friends are introduced to Arsloid and Avanna, two of the Music Cousins. Later on, the other idols discover more of these creatures, among them Uni, Petit, Matcha, and Longya. During their stay, Lapis attacks them in several disguises: a spearfish, tree, and eagle. After the Music Idols and their Cousins defeat it, they venture back to Earth to save Chris from her influence. At the park, Chris obtains the ingredients for his spell against the duo and the idols. After he casts it, the Music Idols and company engage in a long battle. The idols shoot beams of bright light on him, forming their "Stare"; the cousins help with their "Call" – Miku and Kaito arriving in time to help after fixing the Rainbow Rescue Beam. As the idols' power drains away, Chris and Lapis briefly regain control. After Miki and Yuu assist him, he finally realizes his misdeeds. With Cul's help, he closes the spirit's face back into the book and saves himself, the park, and the world. He thanks the group and reunites with Bruno, while Lui inducts the Music Cousins into the Music Idol Family, and Miki and Yuu find new parents who take them to one of DK's shows. As the man finishes his story, it is revealed that he is actually Chris and that his wife is actually Miki (though neither mentions what became of Yuu). Lui, who has been listening from outside a window, returns to Tune Town in his Cloudmobile. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of all the Music Cousins except Gachapoid Ryuto, who will first appear in The Music Idols Movie 2: A New Generation. Category:Movies